In recent years, natural products or their derivatives tend to be widely used as a base for cosmetics in view of their harmlessness to the human body, affinity for hair or skin and excellent properties. Examples thereof include polysaccharides such as hydrolyzed proteins, lanolin, lipids, vitamins, cellulose, guar gum, starch and their derivatives. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,186,911 discloses a composition for setting hair which contains aminated starch which is a tert-aminoalkyl ether of starch and is composed of 25 to 50% by weight of amylose and 75 to 50% by weight of amylopectin. Further, JP-B 47-20635 discloses the use of a water-soluble cationic nitrogen-containing polymer for shampoos and hair cosmetics.
These conventional raw materials have been used as protective colloids, thickening agents, film forming agents and the like. Since higher performances of cosmetics have been requested in recent years, cosmetics produced by using these conventional raw materials are unsatisfactory. For example, shampoos and hair cosmetics containing a cationic modified polymer provide moistness and softness upon washing and rinsing hair, but cause uncomfortable stickiness upon drying hair. Further, a complex of the cationic modified polymer and a surfactant solidifies and becomes stiff as it dries, and preferred hair touch after drying is not obtainable. Thus, these shampoos and hair cosmetics are unsatisfactory.